Pacto de almas
by Shikira
Summary: Al fin y al cabo, un pacto era un pacto, y sus almas serían llevadas al infierno en cuanto murieran. - ¡Los Uchihas estaréis condenados al Tártaro para toda la eternidad! / -No si yo puedo evitarlo, Soohai. SasuxSakuxIta.
1. Chapter 1

Esto, hehe soy nueva aquí subiendo capítulos, pero llevo bastante tiempo leyendo y casi todos me parecen fascinantes, así que decidí probar suerte yo también xD...en principio iba a ser un one-shot, pero como no me quedó un final concluyente, puede que publique otro capítulo más, o haga una historia a partir de este, bueno, ya veré...hace siglos que no me metía a comentar capítulos O.O... me parece muy mal por mi parte... hay que ver -.-U.... bueno... aquí va la cosa xD....

*_Sakura-chan*_ inner ^-^...

_Sakura-chan _pensamientos...

**_Sakura-chan_** palabras en un dialecto inventado por mí xD...

Sakura-chan palabras importantes :)...

y bueno.... aclarar lo de siempre, los personajes de Kishi no son míos ya que le pertenecen a él, porque sino, Itachi y Sasuke estarían en una habitación a oscuras con mi grata compaía *_*.... muahaha... advertir de que esto es un UA y que más adelante habrá lemon :P... muahahaha sin más preámbulos... la historia ^^....

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Introducción.

Los Uchiha eran una familia muy reconocida en todo Japón ya que su empresa era una de las mejores industrias de la tecnología. Tenían dos hijos gemelos que serían los siguientes en heredar esa gran empresa. Itachi y Sasuke no se separaban para nada, aunque se llevaran mal. Siempre estaban ahí el uno para el otro y, esa noche, no sería la excepción.

Historia.

Iban a morir, de eso no cabía duda.

Hace unas horas habían tomado la estúpida decisión de quedarse a estudiar un poco más en la biblioteca para poder acabar el trabajo de literatura que el señor Rossmith les había mandado. Se habían puesto de acuerdo para hacerlo, pero nunca creyeron que acabarían tan tarde y que ahora estarían metidos en este lío. Siguieron caminando hasta meterse en el bosque que había junto al recinto, para despistarlos, pero no lo conseguían. El moreno agarró a su hermano Sasuke y, juntos, se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos, intentando trazar un plan de escape.

Había pasado ya media hora y habían intentado de todo, pero parecía que aquellos hombres tenían un radar que podía detectarlos en cualquier lugar. Sasuke e Itachi ya habían comenzado a temer por sus vidas. Habían intentado enfrentarlos y habían salido aún peor de lo que habían estado. Los hombres comenzaron a acercarse con lentitud a ellos mientras les iban hablando.

Bueno chicos, creo que esta noche tenemos una cena bien asegurada! –gritó un hombre de pelo oscuro y ojos marrones que carcajeó bruscamente mientras los otros tres se unían.-

Sí! Yo me voy a quedar con el de coletilla! –pronunció otro ser de ojos verdes mientras se relamía los labios y miraba al joven de ojos ónice con ansia, la misma que lo incitó a abalanzarse sobre el chico y morderle en el brazo. Este gritó de dolor y su hermano corrió para ayudarlo, metiéndole una patada en la cara al hombre-

Itachi! –Pronunció jadeante, mientras giraba su rostro para mantener vigilados a los cuatro individuos- pero que sois? Caníbales o qué?

Oh! Nos llamó caníbales! Chico malcriado, tendrías que saber lo que somos ya!- alegó un hombre alto y barbudo. En ese mismo instante, los cuatro lo miraron con unos ojos ámbares que le hicieron estremecer- Ahora sabes mejor lo que somos? –rugió el mismo hombre con voz más grave-

Oh dios mío…-murmuró el moreno con la mirada desenfocada- Vamos a morir…-susurró con terror mientras veía quejarse a su hermano por el mordisco que el de ojos verdes le había dado-

Bueno camaradas, _Bon appétit –_dijo el castaño mientras sonreía de una forma espeluznante.-

Sasuke abrazó a Itachi, que temblaba y se quejaba del dolor. Ambos cerraron los ojos esperando el golpe que los mataría, pero nunca llegó. Cuando volvieron a abrirlos, había una neblina intensa que los envolvía y, a lo lejos, una joven que los miraba con cara de lástima. Chasqueó la lengua en un gesto de disgusto y se acercó a ellos con paso lento. Los miró a ambos directamente a los ojos y estos sintieron un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Tenía unas hermosas gemas verdes jade y un cabello corto y ondulado, de un extraño y exótico color rosa. Poco a poco, se fue acercando a los jóvenes y estos pudieron notar que la mujer era baja. Su cuerpo recordaba a una chica de diecisiete años, pero estaba bien desarrollado. Traía puesto un vestido negro con detalles de dragones dorados y los hombros estaban expuestos. En la espalda, los hilos se cruzaban dejando al descubierto la misma y unas sandalias negras con un poco de tacón y un dibujo de un dragón dorado en ellas adornaban sus pies.

La chica les sonrió juguetonamente mientras estos se sonrojaban. Esta rió y se agachó para quedar a su altura, los escaneó con la miraba y formó una mueca siniestra. Sasuke e Itachi se abrazaron más fuerte y rezaron para sus adentros.

Con que vosotros sois los hijos de Uchiha Fugaku, me equivoco? –preguntó con calma aquella extraña-

Sí –contestó con voz temblorosa Sasuke. El otro moreno miró a su hermano y después a la muchacha-

Muy bien, Uchihas, queréis hacer un trato? –formuló la pelirrosa mirando con paciencia a los dos chicos-

Un trato? –ahora fue Itachi quien habló.-

Eso es lo que he dicho, no me hagáis repetirlo. –poco a poco la paciencia se le iba escapando a la joven _Cómo no accedan yo misma los pienso matar, me hacen perder el tiempo _pensó la ojijade mientras miraba intensamente a los dos muchachos *_Shanarooo! Por qué los ibas a matar? No ves lo buenos que están? Además, son gemelos! Doble diversión!* _gritó una voz en su cabeza, entusiasmada. _Calladita estás más guapa inner, además son demasiado jóvenes, que tendrán, diecisiete? _Le contestó a la vocecilla con desagrado *_perdona, jóvenes? Pero si sólo nos llevaremos unos dos mil años o un poquito más, yo creo que están en nuestra línea_* comentó su inner con una sonrisa _Sí claro, doña pervertida, ahora calla, que estoy negociando *shanarooo! Eres un frígida!* VETE!_ Gritó ella mientras la voz se desvanecía con una estridente risa- Algún día esta inner me va a volver loca –gruñó bajito la muchacha. Los chicos se quedaron estupefactos al ver el cambio de actitud tan rápido-

Esto, se encuentra bien? –preguntó Itachi con inquietud-

Si, y ahora decirme, que vais a hacer? –volvió a preguntar la pelirrosa con voz apremiante-

En qué consiste el pacto? –Sasuke dejó de abrazar a su hermano para mirarla de frente. Esa chica tenía algo que lo atraía, como si fuera un imán.-

Niños –bufó irritada. Chasqueó los dedos y apareció un pergamino. Lo desenrolló con rapidez y se lo extendió al moreno. Sasuke e Itachi comenzaron a leerlo poco a poco.- Por el amor de una madre, os vais a pasar un año si pretendéis leerlo así de lento, yo os lo resumiré. Un demonio escoge a un humano con ciertos poderes y lo protege, pero a cambio, este ha de entregar su alma al demonio cuando muera.

Y por qué tendríamos que aceptar el pacto? –preguntó con recelo Sasuke-

Porque si no lo hacéis, moriréis ahora mismo. Os están acechando otros que no vienen justamente a hacer un contrato. Simplemente representáis un peligro para ellos. –concretó la joven mientras se encogía de hombros-

Y por qué nos quieres ayudar? –Itachi revisó la parte del pergamino que había leído. Después la miró con una duda razonable, cosa que ensanchó más su sonrisa.-

Enanos, no hay porqué hacer tantas preguntas, simplemente aceptar y no deis más dolores de cabeza –se quejó ella mientras suspiraba, sería más difícil de lo que creía.-

Dinos, qué salimos ganando de esto? –volvió a preguntar el chico. La pelirrosa volvió a suspirar y los miró-

Lo que ganáis es que os salvaré la vida, lo que perdéis, simplemente es vuestra alma –dijo con parsimonia. Los chicos la miraron enojados-

Y qué es lo que ganas tú? –habló Sasuke. La ojijade lo miró y sonrió con interés.-

Saber el por qué mi rey os busca con tanto ahínco para mataros, no parecéis especiales y no tenéis un poder que destaque, porque sino, ya habría salido a la luz –argumentó ella con cansancio.-

Sólo eso? –inquirió el chico mirándola a los ojos-

Bueno, y que cuando muráis, yo obtendré vuestras almas, por lo demás, sólo eso –añadió con una gran sonrisa, la cual dejaba entrever dos grandes colmillos, blancos como perlas relucientes y pulidas. Los dos muchachos se estremecieron y miraron el pergamino.- El pacto se hará con sangre, así que, si me permitís –pronunció ella. Cogió las manos de los dos chicos y se las acercó a la boca. Posó el índice de cada uno en uno de sus colmillos y los mordió. El dedo comenzó a sangrar levemente y Sasuke e Itachi los posaron en el pergamino.-

La pelirrosa sintió recorrer la sangre en sus colmillos y la degustó con su lengua. Deliciosa. La mejor sangre que había probado en casi tres milenios. Tendría que ser verdad eso de que los muchachos eran especiales. La chica enrolló el trozo de papel y los miró con intensidad. La neblina comenzó a disiparse y una carcajada estridente surgió de su garganta. Los hombres que habían estado persiguiendo a los hermanos retrocedieron. Finalmente, la niebla se desvaneció y dejó ver el cuerpo de la joven, pequeño y frágil. Los ojos de los atacantes comenzaron a relucir como dos gemas rojas y se relamieron los dientes. La pelirrosa sonrió a los dos muchachos, que quedaron desconcertados y se giró para encarar a los atacantes. En eso, la voz de Sasuke se escuchó a sus espaldas.

Esto, cómo te llamas? –se puso de pie y ayudó a su hermano a levantarse, manteniendo la distancia con la chica.-

Me llamo Haruno Sakura –contestó ella con simpleza-

Un nombre que no pega mucho con un demonio –dijo Itachi con cierta calma. Los hombres comenzaron a rodearlos.-

Ese es mi nombre de humana, enano –le espetó la ojijade mientras se giraba a verlos. Clavó sus ojos en los de Itachi y luego los posó en Sasuke. Iba a continuar pero una voz rasposa la interrumpió.-

Y qué hace una señorita cómo tú en un lugar tan peligroso? –el hombre de cabello marrón fue acercándose a ellos.-

No tengo el por qué decírtelo, soldado raso –dijo ella. El ser detuvo su avance la miró a los ojos.-

Cómo me has llamado? –volvió a preguntar él ligeramente sorprendido-

Soldado raso, que pasa hoy, estáis todos sordos o qué? –ironizó la ojijade mientras viraba el rostro hacia los dos hermanos. Estos temblaron de miedo mientras se apretaban más el uno contra el otro. Por supuesto nunca le dirían a nadie que estaban haciendo eso, el orgullo Uchiha ante todo, pero sabiendo que eran demonios, qué esperaban que hicieran?- no tembléis, estáis a salvo conmigo. –pronunció Sakura con voz suave y tranquila. Los miró y, en ese momento, un sentimiento de protección se instaló en su pecho. Los tres se quedaron contemplando la mirada del otro y ella les sonrió; no, nunca dejaría que los tocaran, al fin y al cabo, habían hecho un trato. Poco a poco, Sasuke e Itachi dejaron de temblar y se fueron calmando. Sakura volvió a girarse y posó la vista en sus atacantes.-

No te creas la gran cosa niñata –dijo otro. La pelirrosa se quedó estática y cerró los ojos. Soltó todo el aire en un suspiro lento y se aclaró la garganta-

Cómo? Niñata? –Su voz se fue tornando más aguda y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de todos los hombres-

Sakura, te crees capaz de derrotarlos a todos? –musitó Itachi en voz baja, preocupado.-

No me tendré que despeinar, así que no pongas esa vocecilla, humano –susurró agudamente- Los mataré a todos –en ese momento, los hombres se estremecieron y tomaron posición de ataque- venir a por mí, gusanos!

La ojijade salió disparada contra un hombre barbudo, que no la vio venir, y le asestó un puñetazo en la boca del estómago, dejándolo sin aire. La chica rió divertida y con movimientos ágiles se dirigió al siguiente, pegándole una patada en la mandíbula y tirándolo al suelo. Los otros tres hombres no esperaron más y se abalanzaron contra ella. Sakura los esquivó con facilidad y fue asestando golpes por doquier, tumbándolos uno a uno. Cuando se dirigió con los hermanos, Sasuke e Itachi la miraron con ojos desorbitados. Sakura les sonrió dulcemente y los levantó del suelo, ya que se habían vuelto a caer. De un momento a otro, los tres comenzaron a sentir un aura de maldad que los rodeaba y que los dejaba sin respiración. La chica se giró y vio que los hombres no habían esperado ni un segundo y se habían transformado en lo que realmente eran, demonios.

Aquellos tenían varias formas, pero sólo uno conservaba su forma humana, por lo cual, debería ser el líder de ese escuadrón de demonios de pacotilla. La pelirrosa no se hizo de rogar y salió disparada a por ellos. Uno de ellos, que parecía una babosa gigante, le golpeó con la cola en las piernas y la desequilibró, haciéndola caer. Entonces, todos se lanzaron contra ella y la aplastaron, unos encima de otros. Los dos hermanos gritaron el nombre de la pelirrosa y uno de los demonios, el de forma más o menos humana, se giró para verlos.

Bueno, ya que no tenéis quien os proteja, podremos darnos un buen banquete –dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos y los cogía a ambos por los cabellos.- con quien podré empezar –canturreó mientras los olía. Itachi le asestó un puñetazo que le giro la cara. El demonio soltó a Sasuke, que lo estampó contra una roca y cogió al moreno por los hombros.- Muy bien pues, empezaré por ti- se acercó con rapidez a la yugular del moreno mientras el otro gritaba su nombre, e Itachi cerró los ojos esperando el mordisco. Entonces, el demonio comenzó a olisquear el aire y se giró en dirección al corrillo de demonios que antes habían estado encima de la pelirrosa, cuando volvió a mirar al humano, se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba, y que, en su lugar, había una linda ojijade sonriendo sádicamente con los ojos cerrados-

Hola, intento de demonio –pronunció la muchacha. El hombre viró su rostro hasta situarlo en los dos hermanos, que estaban tan sorprendidos como él.-

Pero… como…cómo lo has hecho? –musitó con un ligero temblor. Sakura levantó el rostro y el hombre pudo ver unos terroríficos ojos rojos como la sangre. Gritó asustado y la soltó, como si con sólo tocarla se quemara.- qué eres? –preguntó mientras los ojos se salían de sus órbitas. La pelirrosa sonrió cínicamente mientras soltaba una carcajada audible para todos los presentes-

Me presento, soy un demonio que mora entre los humanos intentando mantener la paz que hay en los dos mundos –dijo mientras su cuerpo cambiaba y se transformaba en una mujer de cabello largo y ondulado, del mismo color y con mayor proporciones. La ropa había cambiado y ahora llevaba un corsé negro con dibujos de un dragón rojo, al igual que en su pantaloncillo corto y sus botas de tacón. De su rabadilla sobresalía una gran cola puntiaguda negra y de su cabeza unos cuernos largos que se enrollaban sobre sí mismos. Los hombres abrieron sus ojos a más no poder y comenzaron a balbucear palabras incoherentes. Los dos hermanos se quedaron atónitos y embelesados, ya que era verdad lo que decían, _el diablo atrae por la sensualidad que despide_.- Soy Shiva, hija de Lucifer y Lilith, o mejor os lo explico en dialecto _demoníaco_ –

Mi señora, sentimos haberla tratado como lo hemos hecho, por favor, no nos mate –pidió el de forma semihumana. Fue gateando hasta llegar a los pies de la pelirrosa y depositó miles de besos en ellos-

Lo siento, habéis atacado lo que me pertenece –pronunció con una potente voz y de un movimiento, el que se parecía a una babosa explotó por los aires. El demonio que yacía a sus pies, levantó el rostro con terror y miró al que antes había sido su seguidor.-

Mi señora –suplicó el semihumano- _**arshim***…_

_**Kriam*** _–Sakura miró a todos los presentes, que comenzaron a correr despavoridos, alejándose de su alcance, y de un chasquido, todos explotaron. La mujer sonrió con arrogancia y se giró para ver a sus protegidos.- vayámonos, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí –habló alto y claro a los dos chicos. Itachi se levantó de un salto y ayudó a su hermano a hacer lo mismo. Sasuke miró la herida del moreno y este sólo la escondió, aunque fue demasiado lento ya que la ojijade se dio cuenta- te han mordido? –preguntó con calma-

Aham… -contestó Itachi con nerviosismo.-

Dame el brazo –pronunció ella-

Qué?

Que me des el brazo –volvió a decir mientras se lo cogía y miraba la herida, examinándola- no parece que se haya infectado aún.- acercó la mordedura a su rostro y le sonrió- Esto puede que te duela un poco, así que aguanta, de acuerdo? –el joven asintió con la cabeza y agarró el brazo de Sasuke, quien lo miró preocupado- bien- entonces Sakura comenzó a lamer la herida, pasando la lengua por las marcas de los dientes que había. Itachi aguantó lo que pudo y apretó el brazo de su hermano mientras este veía cómo la herida se iba curando. Cuando la ojijade apartó su rostro, esta ya había sanado e Itachi ya había dejado apretarle el brazo- mejor? –preguntó ella-

Si –pronunció mientras suspiraba y miraba a su hermano, que se había quedado impresionado- Sasuke…

Lo siento, es que ha sido una pasada –dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos.-

Pues nos vamos. –dijo con simpleza la chica-

A donde? Nuestro padre si ve que llegamos a esta hora nos echará a la calle- dijo Itachi-

Pues a mi apartamento. –la chica hizo un gesto para que la siguieran y comenzó a caminar. Sasuke se fijó en los cuerpos destrozados de sus atacantes y sintió un escalofrío- que vas a hacer con ellos Sakura?

Dejarlos ahí, ya se irán desintegrando con el paso de los minutos –hizo un gesto extraño y su voz se tornó sarcástica- total, nadie los va a echar de menos –comentó y en su rostro se formó una sonrisa cínica- andando! Si no queréis quedaros solos –dijo mientras seguía caminando a la salida del bosque. Itachi y Sasuke dudaron un momento, pero después comenzaron a caminar. El último volvió a echar un vistazo a todos los cuerpos y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda-

Los demonios podían ser _crueles_, y Sasuke e Itachi aún no habían descubierto ni la mitad de cuánto podían llegar a serlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-Continuará-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno.. no sé si os habrá parecido algo extraño... o simplemente no os habrá gustado xD... pero seríais unas buenas personas dejándome unos comments bien bonitos :D... así, pa' levantarme el ánimo y seguir con esto o no xD.... bueno.... su habeis llegado hasta aquí leyendo sin saltaros nada.... es que teneis una fuerza de voluntad impresionante xD....

Aquí la traducción de mis amadas y estúpidas palabras inventadas xD...

*arshim: Por favor...

*Kriam: Morid...

Se ve que esto va a ser un trío amoroso... muahahaha gemelos y una diablesa :).... muahahaha malvada xD....

Quiero desearos unas felices fiestas y un feliz año nuevo a todoooos ^^... pasarlo bien y cometer fechorías sin que os pille la policía :D....

se os quiere queridos lectoreees ^^... ya sabes... dale al go y hazme feliz :D... que Papá Noel o Santa o barrigudo asqueroso no me trajo nada estas navidades T.T....

xD....


	2. Cálido

Holaaaaaaaaa! cuáaaanto tiempo sin saber nada de nadiiieeee T.T..... eso es malooooo.... muahahaha pero soy despistada de por sí xD... Bueno, aquí traigo un capítulo más... espero que no me odien... sino, me deprimiré T.T.... bueno.... doy paso a la historia... no hay que aburrirse xD....

Cabe destacar, que los personajes no son míos, sino de Kishimoto... porque si fueran míos.... mmmmmm....... las cosas que haría con ellos.....muchas historias xD...bueno.....es un UA, es decir, no tiene nada que ver con ninjas ni cosas de estas...vaya ser algo xD....

Y por último, salen muy pocas expresiones que puedan dañar al lector, pero como más adelante mi mente pervertida empezará a surgir y crearé capis llenos de lemon y escenas sangrientas y demás, pues al rango más altoooo :O.... ahroa sí, doy paso a la historia....

*_Sakura-chan*_ inner ^-^...

_Sakura-chan _pensamientos...

**Sakura-chan** palabras en un dialecto inventado por mí xD...

**Sakura-chan** palabras importantes :)...

Sakura siguió caminando en silencio, con los dos muchachos pisando sus talones. La calma que a ella le reconfortaba, a ellos los inquietaba. El viento volvió a alzar las hojas secas de los árboles, que poco a poco se fueron arremolinando y las ramas comenzaron a susurrar suavemente. Los hermanos miraron a ambos lados del camino y luego, posaron la vista en la muchacha que iba delante de ellos con paso rápido y ágil. Había vuelto a la forma de diecisiete años y caminaba con tranquilidad. Cuando rememoraban los hechos de hace una hora, la piel se les ponía de gallina y los escalofríos recorrían sus cuerpos. Si no hubiera sido por ella, Itachi y Sasuke ya no estarían vivo, y eso, lo agradecían.

Itachi apresuró el paso y el otro lo imitó. Se posaron ambos a cada lado de la chica y la observaron caminar. Sasuke miró a su hermano y luego a Sakura. En ese momento, la pelirrosa se detuvo y los vio a ambos con sus profundos orbes verdes. Sonrió de madera amistosa y se animó a comenzar una conversación entre los tres.

Bueno, no es que muerda ni nada por el estilo –dijo ella, los agarró a ambos por los brazos y les estiró para que caminaran más rápido- Así que, podemos hablar de algo, no creéis? –incitó la ojijade- Sé que tenéis preguntas.

- La verdad es que muchas –dijo Sasuke, mirando fijamente la mano que agarraba su brazo. Podía sentir cómo el calor que despedía esa extremidad abrasaba su ropa y piel. Intentó zafarse pero fue imposible, como si una garra de metal lo tuviera atrapado. Miró a su hermano, que hacía los mismos movimientos para soltarse, pero nada.

- Entonces empezar! Que aún nos queda un poco de camino y esto parece ser aburrido si nadie habla –hizo un mohín con los labios que resultó irresistible para Sasuke. Giró la cabeza al lado opuesto y un sonrojo apareció e sus mejillas. Agradeció internamente que fuera de noche – Bueno pues, por dónde queréis comenzar?

- Qué o quiénes eran esas cosas? En mi vida he visto algo así…-El joven siguió observándola mientras ella ponía los ojos en blanco-.

- Si no os habéis dado cuenta aún, es que sois tontos de remate –respondió resoplando la chica, mirando a Itachi. Los dos hermanos alzaron las cejas, frunciéndolas- en verdad sois Uchihas? Por lo que me habían contado, eran inteligentes –decía ella mientras se iba pronunciando más el ceño de los chicos.

- Bueno, vas a dejar de meterte con nosotros para contarnos algo, o qué? –esta vez fue Sasuke quien habló, intentando soltarse sin éxito del hercúleo agarre de la muchacha.

- La verdad, ahora me da pereza contaros. Ya os las responderé en la comodidad de mi apartamento, ya que la cosa va para rato –aclaró ella mientras veía al frente, donde un gran edificio se hacía presente – mi casa, al fin! –exclamó con júbilo. Soltó los dos brazos y empezó a correr hacia la puerta principal gritando cosas en una lengua desconocida.

- Cuando los dos muchachos llegaron a la entrada, Sakura estaba adentro charlando con un joven rubio de ojos azules, profundos y misteriosos. Sasuke se acercó a ella mientras Itachi lo seguía y se posicionaban detrás de ella. La chica sonrió a su amigo y se apartó para que pudiera ver a los dos hermanos.

- Mira Naruto! Son los Uchiha! –chilló ella con emoción. El rubio los observó detenidamente y un brillo de curiosidad apareció en sus ojos.

- Con que los hermanos Uchiha eh? –el rubio alargó el brazo para tocar el rostro de Sasuke y este lo miró con exasperación. Entonces el ojiazul se separó de él y se unió a los chillidos emocionados de Sakura.

- Aunque no resultan tan inteligentes como creí –habló decepcionada la pelirrosa mientras que el rubio la miraba extrañado. Sasuke e Itachi giraron sus cabezas en dirección a la pelirrosa y la vieron con ojos llameantes de furia.

- Deja de meterte con nosotros de una puta vez! Dios mío! Resultas una molestia en cuanto te lo propones! –el moreno la miró y luego cerró los ojos, suspirando lentamente. Sakura al escucharlo, algo en su interior se removió con inquietud y recuerdos olvidados y enterrados volvieron a acudir a si mente.

- No! –gritó ella mientras se agarraba la cabeza entre las manos y caía de rodillas al suelo. Naruto se apresuró a levantarla y a llevarla al apartamento, y ordenó a los dos muchachos que lo siguieran. Itachi y Sasuke no comprendieron nada, pero acataron la orden.

Cuando entraron en el elevador, este se sumió en un silencio incómodo, que era interrumpido por la agitada respiración de Sakura. Al abrirse el ascensor, el rubio sujetó a la chica en brazos y la guió hasta la casa, que de un solo movimiento abrió la puerta.

Sasuke e Itachi no les gustó para nada como el ojiazul cargaba a la joven, pero rápidamente menearon la cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos.

Cuando entraron, pudieron admirar la organización de todo el salón. Amplio, con ventanas que daban a la espesura del bosque y con poca iluminación. Las paredes, de un rojo oscuro, eran lisas y estaban adornadas por cuadros con representaciones demoníacas y angelicales. El suelo, recubierto de parquet caoba, crujía bajo los pies de los dos hermanos. Itachi miró a su alrededor, analizando los objetos del salón minuciosamente. El sofá rojo, que hacía juego con la pared, estaba en medio del salón, una mesa de madera de roble baja estaba en frente del canapé y, en la pared, la chimenea aún despedía humo.

El muchacho volteó el rostro y se fijó en la puerta que había al lado de la cocina, perfectamente ordenada, había que decir. El rubio se dio cuenta de esto y respondió a su pregunta mental.

- Es una biblioteca, a Sakura-chan le encanta leer, sobretodo romances prohibidos. Es una sentimental aunque no lo parezca –el ojiazul sonrió y volvió a girarse, para observar el rostro de la pelirrosa, que ya había despertado.

- Perdona? A mí no me gustan ese tipo de lecturas! Es a ti a quien le gusta! –exclamó enojada, golpeando al rubio en la cabeza.

- Sakura-chan! Sólo quería divertirme un rato! –se quejó el rubio mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

- Pues no te rías a mi costa y no pasará nada! –aclaró ella con voz contundente. Se giró a los hermanos, que miraban boquiabiertos la escena, y lo invitó a sentarse. Estos accedieron y se dirigieron al sofá que quedaba libre. Sakura los miró fijamente y ellos sintieron el ardo de esa mirada traspasar sus ropas. Esta no hizo más que sonreír, sonrojando a los presentes- bien, comenzamos?

- Comenzar con qué, Sakura-chan? –preguntó el rubio extrañado. Fue pasando la mirada e los dos hermanos a la chica y viceversa. La pelirrosa observó a Naruto.

- He de contarles todo, para que estén al tanto de su situación y de la mía –aclaró ella con voz calmada. El ojiazul la observó confundido- Ya hemos hecho un pacto, lo menos que puedo hacer es informarles –dijo Sakura mientras veía como Itachi y Sasuke se removían inquietos en el sofá. Les sonrió amablemente y estos voltearon el rostro. La pelirrosa lanzó una carcajada y miró al rubio que tenía delante de ella. Los ojos de este se abrieron de la impresión y el ojiazul lanzó una maldición que extrañó a los hermanos.

- Qué has dicho!? Un pacto!? **Kio p'nai**_*,_ Sakura!? –pronunció en lengua demoníaca el rubio, mientras la ojijade lo miraba tranquilamente. Naruto caminó inquieto dando círculos en frente de la chimenea reclamando a la chica- Sabes lo que significa eso!? Es demasiado peligroso! Hay que decírselo ahora mismo a tu padre! –exclamó nervioso él- Oh! Mejor no, como se entere te mata, mejor a Lili-chan, si, ella lo entenderá y…-el ojiazul siguió hablando y hablando solo. Sakura esperó pacientemente a que acabara y miró de reojo a los dos chicos. Tendría que haber previsto esto.

- Naruto, tranquilízate –susurró ella lo bastante audible para que el rubio lo escuchara.

- No Sakura-chan! Hay que avisar de esto! Lo más seguro es que se enfaden, pero ya está! Con respecto a ellos, supongo que bastará matarlos, así todo se solucionará –dijo apresurado él- con quién hiciste el pacto?

- Con los dos –murmuró ella cansada, la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes, pero intentaba cultivarla. Aunque el rubio ahí presente acabara con ella.

- Con los dos!? Dos pactos!? Oh, por todos los platos de ramen del mundo! Esto es peor de lo que pensaba, habrá…-el ojiazul siguió parloteando mientras buscaba una solución.

- Naruto, ya basta –susurró la chica sobándose la cabeza. El rubio se dio la vuelta y Sakura aprovechó para mirar otra vez a los hermanos. Se veían confundidos y un sudor frío recorría sus frentes. La pelirrosa sintió algo extraño en su pecho de nuevo y no pudo evitar tranquilizarlos con la mirada…_pero que demonios me pasa!?_ Pensó molesta – Naruto, ya basta –volvió a repetir, pero ahora alto y claro. En ese momento, el ojiazul tomó una decisión.

- Los mataré Sakura-chan! Y así no estarás en problemas –al oír esto, los dos hermanos quedaron paralizados. El rubio los miró y sus ojos cambiaron de un azul eléctrico a un rojo sangre. Sasuke se quedó totalmente rígido e Itachi comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente. De un movimiento rápido, se colocó delante de los dos y alzó la mano- lo siento, pero las cosas han de ser así –dijo Naruto con tristeza mientras agarraba a los dos hermanos por las solapas de la camisa y los levantaba del sofá.

Itachi miró frenético al sofá en donde debería estar la chico, pero no encontró nada. Siguió buscando por toda la habitación y sus nervios afloraron. Los dos forcejeaban todo lo que podían para soltarse de las manos de aquel ser. De un momento a otro, Naruto sintió una presión en sus muñecas que le hicieron soltar a los dos chicos, cayendo estos al sofá nuevamente, para doblegarse de dolor.

Del hueco formado entre los dos brazos surgió una cabellera rosa, que apretó con más fuerza sus extremidades. El rubio soltó un quejido agudo y miró hacia abajo. Los dos hermanos vieron sorprendidos a Sakura, que estaba parada dándoles la espalda. Un escalofrío recorrió los cuerpos de los tres presentes y el ojiazul se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos.

- Sakura-chan, qué haces? –preguntó, la chica tenía los ojos tapados por el flequillo y respiraba lentamente. Al escuchar su voz, apretó aún más sus muñecas y Naruto emitió otro quejido. Sasuke miró atónito la escena, al igual que Itachi- Sakura-chan?

**- Machide o sorgen**_*, _**Belcebú**_ –_siseó ella. Tan aterrador se escuchó esa frase, que heló la sangre del chico. La chica alzó a Naruto y lo estampó contra el suelo, quedando sentada a horcajadas encima de él. Sasuke se separó del sofá y caminó a la chimenea, para obtener un ángulo de visión mejor, mientras Itachi, precavido, se quedaba sentado en el canapé.

- Sakura_-_chan, qué haces? –volvió a preguntar más nervioso él. Lo había llamado por su nombre demoníaco, y eso, no significaba nada bueno. Buscó la mirada de ella y lo que vio, lo dejó paralizado.

**- Sachi da p'clack**_*,_ **Belcebú **–Sakura se acercó a su oreja y sopló levemente. El rubio se puso rígido al instante y su rostro perdió color. Poco a poco, el rubio se comenzó a inquietar e intentó moverse-_** Mo ikena*** _–le volvió a susurrar, dejando al chico tieso como un palo- Me vas a prestar atención, porque de ti depende salir vivo o muerto de aquí –murmuró con una sonrisa cínica ella. Miró directamente a los ojos del chico y apretó el agarre de sus manos- no vas a decir nada de esto a nadie, ni del pacto ni de que ellos –señaló a los dos chicos- son mis contratistas, así que, vete ahora de aquí si no quieres que te mate, entendiste?

- Ne_, _Sakura-chan…yo…-dijo dubitativo. Miró a la chica y sus ojos se cerraron de golpe.

- Ne Naruto_, _**watta**_*? _.susurró en su oído mientras lo lamía de forma lenta y tortuosa. El rubio evitó mirar abajo, pero supo que la pelirrosa ya lo había descubierto. En efecto, había tenido una erección- entonces márchate…-habló mientras se ponía de pie.

- Pero Sakura…-interrumpió el, intentando decir algo.

**- Jacka**_*!_ –rugió con fuerza, cosa que hizo desaparecer al ojiazul.

Los dos hermanos, que habían visto toda la escena, la miraron extrañados. La muchacha se sentó en el sofá y se masajeó las sienes con calma mientras fruncía el ceño. Ellos la siguieron y la imitaron, sentándose en el otro canapé libre. Se miraron en silencio hasta que Sakura procedió a hablar, alzando la barbilla y viendo fijamente a los dos.

- Bien, hacerme todas las preguntas que queráis, que yo os las responderé y os contaré de qué va todo esto-dijo con calma.

- Qué ha pasado hace un momento? –preguntó Itachi, mirándola con intensidad, cosa que ella imitó.

- Una pequeña disputa, nada más –respondió con simpleza, alzándose de hombros.

- Sakura… gracias –pronunció Sasuke en voz baja. Ella se giró y le sonrió dulcemente, se levantó y se acercó a ellos, quedando sentada entre los dos. Los envolvió en un abrazo cariñoso y estos se lo devolvieron.

- De nada, mocosos…-murmuró con ternura mientras pasaba ambas manos por los cabellos oscuros de los dos Uchichas.

Ahí fue cuando Itachi se dio cuenta de que la pelea había sido el resultado de protegerlos del rubio, y era una clara afirmación de que siempre los iba a cuidar, por muy amigos o cercanos que fueran sus enemigos para con Sakura o ellos mismos. Y, en ese momento, un sentimiento **cálido** se instaló en el pecho de ambos, al ver cómo la chica reía con diversión.

------------------**Continuará----------------**

Muahahaha, aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo! lo siento mucho por tardar, pero entre exámenes, tener que apsarlo al ordenador después de haberlo hecho a mano y todo este rollo, me daba un poco de pereza xD..... pero ya lo subí -.-U.... Quería darle las gracias a los dos coments que me pusieron :)... os lo agradezco...y en el siguiente estará más emocionante... ahora es que necesito que sea un poco aburrido T.T....

Es un poco más corto... pero la inspiración no quería venir a mí xD.... bueno os dejo... ya hablaremos en el próximo capi :)...os quiero mucho queridos lectores :P.... y no pediré que me dejéis coments...ese será mi castigo por tardar tanto T.T.... (**inner: cállate! que los mensajitos nos suben la moral! ¬¬*.... **/ inner, tu fuiste a la primera a la que le daba pereza subir el cap ¬¬*..... /** está bien... lo admito ...../ **tsk, menuda gente ¬¬....)

Bueno, las expresiones, que se me olvidaban xD....

**Kio p'nai!?: **Estas loca!?....

**Machide o sorgen: **Ni se te ocurra tocarlos....

**Sachi da p'clack:** Ya me has escuchado....

**Watta?:** Entendido?....

**Jacka!: **Ahora!....Bueno, me marchooo T.T... pero os quieroo muchoo! ya lo sabéis :)... feliz fin de semanaaaa ^_^....


End file.
